


See

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't believe Mohinder when he overhears the other man's thoughts. Mohinder takes it upon himself to correct Matt's self-esteem issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

Usually, they'd at least have time for a cup of tea before bed, a few minutes to talk and cuddle before falling asleep; this week Matt's schedule and Mohinder's were completely off. Matt fell asleep Friday night with his nose buried in Mohinder's pillow, resting fitfully.

He thought he was dreaming at first, looking down on himself from above the bed, before Mohinder's rich velvety voice brushed the inside of his mind. _My beautiful Matthew. I've missed him so._ Matt couldn't help the flicker of his eyelashes, and Mohinder's thoughts tasted sweeter, brighter. _What does he dream, I wonder? Just once I'd like to know him the way he knows me..._

Matt thought that Mohinder's view of him was skewed-- he wasn't that handsome, nowhere close to as hot as the geneticist viewed him. It had to be a dream, he decided, but when he opened his eyes Mohinder was there at the bedside, dark eyes full of tenderness as he looked down at Matt. The sudden jag of his thoughts into Tamil didn't surprise the telepath.

"Good morning, Matthew." Brushing a hand through Matt's rumpled hair, Mohinder smiled at him. "Finally, I've been guaranteed a couple of days off. Tell me you don't have to work today..."

"I don't," Matt answered, pulling the sheet up to cover more of himself, self-conscious under Mohinder's too-admiring gaze. It had to be some sort of joke; there was no way the gorgeous Indian thought so highly of his pudgy pale body. "Aren't you jet-lagged? Take the bed, I have to get up anyway..."

A dark hand stilled Matt's escape; Mohinder's thoughts were as confused and unhappy as his expression. "Matthew? Did I do something to upset you?" Matt shook his head, but couldn't meet Mohinder's eyes.

"No, it's nothing you did--" His tone of voice gave it away.

"Something I thought, then." Mohinder frowned, rubbing a hand against his eyes. "You know I don't intend to--"

"You don't have to make fun of me," Matt interrupted, hands knotting in the bedsheet. "I know I'm not a, not the best-looking guy on the block, but it's just as bad when you're making me out to be a ten when I'm more like a five."

"A five...?" Mohinder gazed at him in confusion, then sat down on the bed, facing Matt. "Matthew. When I think about you, I can only be honest. I don't know what you overheard, but I promise you I wasn't exaggerating." Brushing the backs of his fingers over Matt's stubbled cheek, he smiled wryly. "You don't believe me. I don't have to be telepathic to know that."

"I'm sorry, I just... can't." Turning into Mohinder's touch, Matt kissed his fingers; his eyes were distant, and Mohinder made a sudden decision.

"Come with me. I need a shower and I'd prefer to share it with you." He passed a hand gently down Matt's chest, drawing away the sheet; how was it possible that the telepath couldn't sense the wave of desire that crashed over Mohinder every time they had a moment together?

Leaving a trail of clothes behind him, Mohinder walked to the bathroom. Matt's hand on his hip anchored him to reality and to his plan, put into action as soon as they stepped onto the chill tile floor.

There were two mirrors in the bathroom: one above the sink, and a full-length one on the back of the door. Mohinder turned and caught Matt in his arms in front of the smaller mirror, nodding at the reflective surface so Matt looked too. "I'm going to make you understand what I see," he promised, lips just barely skimming Matt's ear. "Understand why I want no one but you." Matt's eyes fell closed, not in denial but in reaction to Mohinder's hands spreading out over his wide hips.

Mohinder nudged him gently toward the tub. "Go on, get in. I forgot my razor in my bag." It wasn't a lie, just a convenient excuse; by the time Mohinder slipped behind Matt into the shower with the sandalwood-scented body wash he'd picked up on his last trip for the Company, the detective had his head bent under the spray, water streaming and beading on his pale skin, his broad shoulders as close to relaxed as Mohinder had seen in months.

"There you are," Matt murmured, turning to look at Mohinder, blinking away water. "I have been aching to touch you for days now." No rush to implement his plan now, not with Matt pulling him close, those full lips marking familiar paths over Mohinder's face before settling in for long, lazy kisses.

_How can you wonder, when this is what you do to me with simple kisses?_ The thought was loud enough to make Matt step back, and Mohinder scowled playfully at him.

"Turn around," he half-asked, half-ordered. The creamy expanse of Matt's back now available to his hands, Mohinder lathered the body wash between both palms and began to work it into Matt's skin. "Now, listen to me. And pay attention." Under his hands, the tension in Matt's shoulders began to ease out. "I love the line of your spine, right here--" the drag of a slippery finger from the base of Matt's neck to the small of his back-- "and the the little dip here, just above your ass." His hands paused, sweeping upward when Matt expected them to continue down.

"The way your chest is so sturdy... how powerfully your heart beats. I can hear it when I lay my head there, have I told you? It's your heartbeat that eases me into sleep, Matt." Mohinder's arms wrapped around Matt's chest, fingers instinctively seeking out his nipples; a bright smile was pressed into Matt's shoulder at his shaky groan. "And how sensitive your nipples are, I could spend hours just on your chest. One of these days I'll see if I can make you come from nothing more than that." Mohinder kissed across Matt's shoulder, holding him snugly for a long moment, simply enjoying having his lover in his arms after a week that seemed like a year.

His hands moved again, inexorably, following Matt's ribs to his waist, then out again with the curves of his hips. "I love how soft you are, and how there's muscle just below that softness. You're too hard on yourself about that, but I adore it." Hips led down, and Mohinder knelt, squeezing more soap into his hands before rubbing it down the backs of Matt's legs. "And your legs..." Thoroughly lathering from ankles up, he let his hands linger, caressing his calves, the backs of his knees. "What it's like to be caught between your thighs. Indescribable. How safe I feel all wrapped up in you."

"Mohinder..." Matt tried to turn, but Mohinder held him still, slim brown fingers digging into those beloved soft hips. "Come on."

"I'm not nearly done with you," Mohinder purred, nuzzling against one perfectly plump buttock. "There's still so much about you I haven't touched on yet." Slick hands were still working upwards, from the backs of Matt's thighs to between them, gently parting the cheeks of Matt's ass to tenderly soap the divide. Matt moaned when Mohinder's finger teased a circle around his opening, breathing out in a huff when the promising touch retreated. "Oh, Matthew. Be patient. I'll make it worth your wait."

"We've both been waiting long enough." Matt's protest was weak, though; the dual assault of Mohinder's touch and his fiercely adoring thoughts were crumbling away his self-doubts. Mohinder gave his ass a teasing slap.

"The more you complain..." He didn't complete the threat, just pushed at Matt's hip until the detective turned. Brown eyes, usually so expressive, were blown with lust and nothing more, and Matt was flushed from cheeks nearly to nipples, his entire body telling clearly of overwhelming arousal. Mohinder swallowed, his own resolve shaken. He quickly soaped the fronts of Matt's legs, the curve of his belly, then leaned his forehead against Matt's. "Do you know what I love most, though?"

"Ah--" Matt quaked when Mohinder gently took hold of his erection, one hand slipping back to wash his balls just as carefully.

"It's your mouth," Mohinder whispered, lips a breath apart from Matt's. "Your smile. The way you lick your lips when you're thinking, without even realizing." Careful, careful; there was one more part of his plan, a very important part. "How you press them together when you're worried, and all I want to do is kiss them apart again." Reluctantly, he stepped back, nudging Matt fully into the shower spray. "Rinse off."

Matt gaped behind him as Mohinder slipped out of the shower, dripping and smug. Before the shower shut off, he had wiped the tall mirror clean of mist and refolded the towel. "Can I come out now?" Matt asked, throaty with need.

"Absolutely." When Matt drew back the curtain, he was met with Mohinder on his knees in front of the mirror, looking up at Matt with undisguised desire. "Come here, Matthew. All you have to do is stand and watch. See yourself how I see you."

When Matt approached, he couldn't look in the mirror, eyes fixed on Mohinder's. "Watch and listen," Mohinder murmured, and leaned closer, licking a stripe up Matt's inner thigh. _I love the way you twitch when I kiss-- ah, here._ One quick suck, and the long muscles of Matt's thigh did twitch, a ticklish little spasm. _Love how you beg without words_. Pushing Matt's erection flat against his belly, Mohinder nosed against Matt's balls before catching one in his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

Matt's fingers clutched at Mohinder's curls, and he was transfixed by the reflection Mohinder insisted he watch: his graceful lover holding tight to one leg, wild black curls obscuring the attention Mohinder was lavishing on him; and Matt himself, wet and mussed and blushing, quick shallow breaths making his barrel chest rise and fall. Not the overweight, unattractive cop he usually saw in the mirror-- he could almost see what Mohinder saw. "I get it," he said, wonderingly, "I think I see."

Mohinder pulled back just a moment, meeting Matt's eyes with a smug, told-you-so smirk, before turning his attention back to the subject in hand, taking Matt in his mouth, licking around the head, rubbing the vein on the underside with his thumb. That was all it took to drag Matt over the edge; he came with a cry, knees nearly buckling as he spilled between Mohinder's lips.

Standing up, Mohinder licked the corner of his lips, wrapping his arms around his shaking lover. "That's what I see, Matthew. The man I love."

Matt let Mohinder guide him back to the bedroom, push his still-damp body onto the bed; the slim man spooned up behind Matt, kissing the back of his neck, rubbing his erection against the back of Matt's thigh. "I love you," Matt said, fierce tone at odds with the tender hand that reached back for Mohinder. The scientist arched into the touch, humming with pleasure.

"And now you see why I love you."


End file.
